


if this is a romcom, kill the director

by alittleunstable



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, tw for an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleunstable/pseuds/alittleunstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Skye works at Coulson & Garrett Real Estate and Jemma comes into her work regularly to see her father, and Coulson's business partner, John Garrett. What she's noticed and she's sure Phil has too, is that Jemma seems to get more battered with each visit, and Skye hates watching people suffer. like, it's number three on her hate list, under burnt pop tarts and that guy who keeps trying to look in her window while she's changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is a romcom, kill the director

Paperclips. 

 

An excess of paperclips. 

 

Her fists curl and her teeth grind together as she sits at her desk, mulling over the last ten minutes and feeling very much like punching someone. Specifically, John Garrett, her father's business partner. 

 

'Sorry, honey, but you over ordered these paperclips. The excess has cost us a bit of money and - What am I saying, you're just a kid, probably didn't know any better.' 

 

Probably didn't know any better. 

 

She oughta kick him in the shins. Unfortunately, that would very likely just serve to prove his point and then Coulson would get that look in his eye, that 'I'm disappointed in you but I don't feel the need to vocalize it, you should just know' look, and then she'd feel like crap for the rest of the day. So no, that wasn't an option. But seriously, Fuck him. Sexist pig. If he called her honey one more time...

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

She jumped in her seat, swivelling to face the front desk, fighting the reddening of her cheeks. "Oh, hey, hi. What can I do you for?" She hopes she sounds relaxed, because she's still raving on the inside, and the girl in front of her is smiling gently. She's cute, there's no denying that, with bright eyes and a peter pan collar. She looks like the usual clientèle, wealthy and pretty. 

"I'm actually here to see my father, he requested me to meet him at Four fifteen. It's only Four, but...Well, I was hoping you might let me in to see him now? If he's not busy, of course." She tugs at the bottom of her sweater and that's when Skye notices her hands shaking- She's nervous. She doesn't look much like John, or she wouldn't if it weren't for the way she held herself. With authority, like she's more confident than she actually is. Skye wonders what she looks like when she's not about to meet up with the most piggish, awful man in the history of ever. 

"Yeah, sure. Just let me-" She pauses as her eyes catch on the box of paperclips again, and she wants to smack someone, but she turns an overly bright smile on the girl, and decides that John Garrett is seeing his daughter earlier than expected, so if he's still screwing his secretary, he'll have something to explain to his wife later on. That'd teach him. "You know what, go right on up." She says cheerfully, and gestures to the elevator. "Third floor." 

"Thank you so much," John's kid beams, "It's so nice of you to do this. I'm Jemma, by the way." She holds her hand out and Skye blinks at her because she's still being nice, even after she got what she wanted. How... Un-John like of her. 

"Skye. Have a nice day, Jemma." 

She feels a little bad when she hears the shriek five minutes later and Jemma's tearing out of administration, John not even bothering to go after her. 

 

...

 

She comes back again a week later, only there's something different about her that Skye can't quite pin point. Either way, she waits until exactly Four-Fifteen to even approach the counter. She's wearing looser clothes, maybe, Skye decides when she's close enough to her. 

 

"Same appointment?" She asks, chewing the end of her pencil. 

 

"Yes. Hopefully with less adultery this time." Jemma sighs, and it doesn't look like she's joking at all. It must not have been the first time. Skye feels a little twinge of guilt at that, but even so she says, 

 

"Yeah, that'd be good." And she's about to follow that up with, 'You can head right up, now', when she finally puts her finger on it. "Hey, aren't you hot?" 

 

Jemma blinks, looks down at herself. As well she should, because she obviously hadn't been thinking when she dressed herself this morning, in Skye's opinion. She's wearing long sleeves and jeans in summer, for christ's sake. She's wearing another Peter Pan collar, which is cute, she supposes. 

 

"No, I'm...a bit chilly, actually." Her words are exaggerated and Skye can see a bead of sweat making it's way down Jemma's forehead, and that's when she starts to get suspicious. 

 

"Yeah. I can turn the heat up, If you want." She states it, and when Jemma meets her eyes Skye just quirks her lips upwards, daring her to agree. 

 

"That would be lovely. Thank you." 

 

So maybe she's got more of a backbone than Skye expected, but then again, she's still Garrett's daughter. She's still literally satan spawn. 

 

"Sure thing, chicken wing." She turns the heat up, watching as Jemma winces, and asks herself why she's torturing her. It's mostly due to her DNA and if that's not prejudice than she doesn't know what is, so then she quickly says, "Actually, sorry, I'm really hot. I'm gonna turn the AC on." 

 

There's a tentative smile on Jemma's lips when she heads into the elevator, but Skye still feels a bit confused by the whole thing. 

 

...

 

The next time Jemma comes in is the same time the next week, only this time she's wearing a hat. A big, billowy purple hat. She looks fucking ridiculous, and Skye doesn't hesitate to say as much as soon as she walks in the door, just with less expletives. Jemma doesn't look up though, just tugs the hat down further until Skye jokes, 

 

"Hey, how do I even know its you and not an imposter come to assassinate Garrett if I can't see your face?" She makes a face then, "Not that I'd stop you if you were." She probably shouldn't be saying stuff like that to said man's daughter, but she gets the feeling that Jemma only comes to these meetings out of obedience. She's a bit of a goody-two shoes. 

 

She hopes her face doesn't give away her horror when Jemma hesitantly removes her big purple hat and reveals a split lip and a bruised cheek. Her hand squeezes her grey lead so tightly that it breaks in her hand, and she has to very nonchalantly reach over to the bin, eyes never leaving Jemma's face. 

 

"What happened to you?" She finally asks, sick of the heavy silence between them, and then Jemma looks at her toes. 

 

"I tripped. It was silly of me really, should've been more careful." The words are rushed, like she wants this interaction to end already so she doesn't have to explain herself. Skye grew up in the foster system though, she's heard enough of these kinds of excuses, hell, she was lucky it hadn't happened to her. Lucky Coulson had adopted her officially. She hadn't even thought about back then much lately, but right now she has no doubt about the fact that Jemma Garrett did not trip. 

 

"Aren't you a Biology major? Doesn't that require, I dunno, anti-clumsiness?" Skye asks suspiciously, and that's when Jemma shifts on her feet. 

 

"Biochemistry, actually." She can't help but correct, and Skye's gotta admit that it's adorable. "And accidents do happen, Skye, no matter who you are." 

 

Accidents. Pfft. 

 

"Yeah, I know." Skye agrees, "Accidents do happen." 

 

"I'm going to be late." Jemma mutters, and goes on ahead despite the fact that Skye hasn't told her she can, just as Coulson exits the elevator, and then pauses, staring after Jemma. 

 

"Was that John's daughter?" He asks a moment later, strolling over to her desk and placing a piece of lemon slice in front of her. Score. He must have gotten it from Mrs. Lawrence, woman always brought some sort of cake or sweet thing whenever she came in. Skye was really warming up to her. 

 

"Yeah, did you see her face?" She asks, through a mouthful of the slice, before moaning. "Yum." 

 

"Looks painful." He murmurs a second later. "Wonder how she got it." And there it was, that fiercely protective nature rearing it's head. He didn't look too impressed either, and she nodded at him. 

 

"She said she tripped, but that's not the kind of bruise you get from tripping. Sides, her lip was busted." She can't help herself then, "Kinda like she's busted in her lie." 

 

"Skye." He scolds, looking thoroughly put out, and she winces. 

 

"Sorry. I just really like puns, okay?" 

 

He's well aware of that, having raised her from age sixteen onwards, but he nods, and then says, "It's her business. If she needs help, she'll ask someone." 

 

Skye's not so sure, but she trusts Coulson, so she nods. 

 

...

 

The next time she sees Jemma, she's wearing a turtleneck and loose jeans and struggling with a bunch of heavy looking textbooks, so of course Skye comes out from behind the desk to help her. She's taken half the load, and Jemma mumbles a relieved, "Thank you." before they make it to the desk and Skye drops the books unceremoniously there, before turning back to the other girl.

 

"How are you?" She asks, and Jemma smiles then. 

 

"I'm well enough. I've just started my second PhD actually, It's been rather...taxing." She admits shyly, all the while Skye's reeling because shit, she's a fucking genius. And here's Skye, sitting behind a desk at her Father's law firm. Yeah, it's humbling. 

 

"That's, awesome." Skye chuckles uneasily. "Like seriously, you must be hella smart." 

 

Jemma blushes a bit. "And you?" She diverts, rocking on her feet a touch. They're both on the same side of the counter now and if she wanted to, Skye could count every single one of the chocolate freckles dancing across Jemma's face, and name the exact colour of her eyes -If she actually knew more general colours than just plain redbluegreenyellow etc. Either way, Jemma's are brown and they're gorgeous. She kinda wishes Jemma were just a piece of code, for a moment, she'd at least be easier to read. Easy to save, too. 

"Bringing home the bacon, trolling reddit. That sort of thing." Skye feels very inferior, but Jemma's smile brightens a touch. 

 

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" 

 

Skye winces. Yeah, she's not going there. "Nope. It was a joke. I don't even eat bacon...that often, anyway." And then an idea pops into her head and she raises an eyebrow, "You?" 

 

Jemma flinches for barely even a moment, but Skye catches it. "Yes. His name is Grant. He's...lovely." Skye's not sure if she's more disappointed by the existence of the boyfriend or the fact it seems that he may be the one who gave her the bruise last week. 

 

"Yeah? What's he like, apart from 'lovely'," She attempts a british accent to imitate Jemma's last word, but if the horrified look Jemma's giving her is any indication, it wasn't very good. 

 

"He's clever. Organised." Jemma makes a face, then, "Sweet." 

 

Sweet my ass. 

 

"Must be nice." 

 

"It is." Jemma says, a little too quickly, and Skye has her answer. Now it's down to her to Scooby the rest of it out of her. "Well, I'd better head up-"

 

"Go for it." She says, a bit firmer than she'd like. Skye's a problem solver, it's what she does. And if Coulson gives her a strange look at dinner that night when she asks him what he knows about Jemma, she doesn't acknowledge it. 

 

...

The next time Jemma comes into the office, she's walking stiffly. Like she's in pain. 

 

Skye has to force herself not to get up and help her to the desk, because that wouldn't be in either of their best interests. For one thing, she kinda had this dream where she kinda took Jemma's clothes off last night, so touching her wouldn't be such a good idea, and for another, she didn't want to scare Jemma off by showing that she knew. 

 

"Hello Skye," The scientist beams as soon as she makes it to the desk, "I brought you something, because you didn't mention if you watched any television so I thought it couldn't hurt." She's holding a DVD out to Skye, and when she doesn't immediately take it, her face falls a touch. "You don't watch television, do you? I'm terribly sorry I just assumed-" 

 

Skye practically snatches the DVD, and smiles brightly. "I love Tv. Could spend years locked in a room with a netflix account." She glances down at the cover- Doctor Who, how incredibly british of her, and then looks back up at Jemma. "I'll start it tonight."

 

Jemma's smile is shy but happy at the same time, it's also uncomfortably close to the look Skye saw in her dream so she glances down at the DVD again to recompose herself. 

 

"Will you tell me what you think of it? When I come back?" She sounds oddly desperate, and Skye wonders for a second if she's trying to say she won't come back otherwise, but that's silly. 

 

"Yeah, 'course. Even if it sucks. I'll tell you straight up." She teases, and when Jemma's shoulders sag a little and her face relaxes, she wonders what the hell is going on in this girl's life. 

 

"Good." Jemma pauses then, and says, "Do you remember what we spoke about last week?" almost cautiously, but her face gives away a hint of fear so it's not hard to guess what part she's talking about. 

 

"Your boyfriend? Yes." Skye nods, leaning back in her chair a bit. "Did something happen?"

 

Jemma recoils quickly and shakes her head. "No, no. Nothing happened. I just...Nevermind." She says a little too forcefully. "Is Dad in his office?" 

 

Skye sighs, but nods. "Yeah. He's waiting for you." 

 

"Thanks." She goes to head for the elevator but Skye can't resist calling after her, 

 

"You know, I'm here if you wanna talk about anything. Seriously, anything." 

 

Jemma glances back, and nods, a gratuitous smile on her face. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Skye." 

 

...

 

Coulson slams the door when he gets home that night, and then drops his coat on the rack heavily, the battered thing still dripping from the rain, and tosses her the apple pie she'd asked him to pick up. 

 

"Whoa, what'd it do to you?" She gapes, feeling sad for her pie because the poor thing didn't deserve to be treated like that, and her hands have already pulled it towards her to prevent Coulson from doing any more unnecessary damage when he says, 

 

"He knew. The whole time." She doesn't like his angry voice, because it's calm and soft and it gives her the shivers. Not because he'd ever hurt her, just because he sounded like he could take down an army with that kind of anger. 

 

"Who knew what?" 

 

"Garrett. He set Jemma up with an old army buddy of his, and then turned a blind eye when it turned south." 

 

"What? How do you even know that?" The idea of it is just so ridiculous that she's sure he must be reading between the lines, that maybe he's just decided this. 

 

"Drinks after work." He scowled. "I brought up Jemma, and he'd already had three glasses of whiskey." 

 

"Bastard." She pushes her defenceless pie away when she realizes she's about to squeeze it to death as well, silently apologizing. "How can he do that? She's his daughter?" 

 

"Don't think family matters much to him." How is that even possible? She couldn't even imagine family not being important to her. Sure, she'd never had one until Coulson, but she'd dreamt of it all the time and she'd never let anyone hurt him. So how could John let someone hurt Jemma?

 

"Aren't you guys besties?" She frowns finally, and when she looks up Coulson just scowls. 

 

"I've called my lawyer." He tells her sharply, "We're buying him out of his half of the company." 

 

...

 

The next time Jemma comes in, she looks pretty unscathed. 

 

Skye's in a ridiculously good mood since Coulson told her that it'd be a piece of cake to buy Garrett out after having a few meetings with his lawyer. Things were looking up. And so what if she'd had another sex dream of Jemma, It didn't mean much more than she thought Jemma was hot. Anyone with eyes could see that, though.

 

Skye actually feels relieved when she realizes this, and she holds up her hand in greeting, blueberry lollipop and all. 

 

"Good morning, pretty lady." She shouldn't flirt. Flirting bad. 

 

"Your tongue is blue," Jemma giggles a second later, "I can't take you seriously with a blue tongue." 

 

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the things I could do with it." Ah, no! Her mouth had spoken before her brain could catch up with her and repeated a line word for word from her dream. Granted, a line that her dream self totally got laid because of, but still, not appropriate at all. 

 

Jemma's cheeks turn a vivid red and she stammers for a moment before saying, "I'm sure." and then meeting Skye's eyes. "I don't doubt you're talented on that front. You seem like you would be." 

 

She's not sure if that's an insult or an admittance to having thought about her in that way, but she decides not to dwell on it. (It keeps her up that night though, because seriously, could she just like, steal her away from Grant? Because that sounded like best case scenario material to her.)

 

"Maybe you'll find out some day." Is what she actually says, and then, "How've you been?" 

 

"Excellent," Jemma skillfully directs the conversation to her work, "My best friend Fitz and I have come up with quite a fascinating concept- He's an engineer, actually and-" She winces, "I'm boring you. I shouldn't talk about science. It irritates people, I know." 

 

Skye frowns then because, no, she's not irritated, and she's pretty sure who said that it was to her. "No, I want to hear more about it. If it's cool to you than yeah, it might take me a while, but once I get it it'll probably be cool to me too." 

 

"Really?" Everything about her screams eager and Skye can't help but grin. 

 

"Yeah, really. But you should probably go see your Dad first. When you come back we could talk on your way out?" They've never done that before, mainly because Jemma doesn't seem to like to linger after seeing her father. Skye can understand the feeling of wanting to get away from John Garrett as soon as possible. He makes her skin crawl. 

 

"That sounds nice," Jemma concedes, and Skye waits until she's in the elevator to grin and bounce a little on her feet. Score. 

 

And so Jemma kind of just tells her everything about her life, excluding Ward, annoyingly enough, but about Fitz and their Night- Night guns and Fitz's mum, May, who's obsessed with Tai Chi and never smiles but one time she did buy Jemma her favorite cupcake - Red Velvet- and so Jemma thinks this means she likes her. She tells her about how distant John is, and that he only really wants to talk to her so that he can boss her around, but she doesn't mind because he's family and 'That's what family does, isn't it?' and Skye's itching to correct her but she holds herself back. 

 

It's when she's talking enthusiastically about Doctor Who- A conversation that Skye started by mentioning that she thought it was really cool, if not the most coolest, weirdest, funnest show ever, when she gets her first glimpse of Jemma's boyfriend. 

 

He storms in like he owns the place, and immediately comes to stand in front of the desk that she and Jemma are sitting behind, Skye's knee excitingly close to Jemma's. 

 

"You were meant to be home twenty minutes ago." He says. Not hello, not 'nice to meet you', not 'how do you fucking do', just that. And Skye already hates him. 

 

"Oh, dear, i must have- I must have lost track of time, I'm sorry," She swallows, and meets his eyes, and Skye can see the fear there. "I'll come now, I...Are you mad?" 

 

He forces a smile then, and a look of forgiveness appears on his face that almost looks real. Dickwad. 

 

"Of course not, babe. But we really should be getting home, so say goodnight to your friend and we'll go." He crosses his arms as he says it, obviously expecting Jemma to get up. Skye almost holds her down in her chair to stop her, but she restrains herself. Jemma's up seconds later, so nervous she's shaking like a leaf, and fuck if this isn't the worst ending to the day that Skye could have imagined. 

 

He grabs her arm once she's around the other side of the desk, and she looks at Skye apologetically. 

 

"I do have to go. Goodnight, Skye." 

 

She has tiny cuts in the shape of crescent moons in her palms from squeezing her fists too tightly after Jemma's gone. 

 

...

When she comes back, she looks like a human punching bag. Her eye's swollen, lip busted again, a turtleneck on that doesn't quite cover the fucking bitemark on her neck. Her own eyes dart back up to meet Jemma's, and she's trying to smile at her, but wincing at the same time. 

 

"Fuck this." Skye mutters, finally. Jemma opens her mouth to scold her but Skye holds up a hand. "No, seriously. Why are you letting him do this to you?" 

 

Jemma's the perfect picture of startled and she says, "I'm not certain what you're referring to." 

 

"You know what I'm talking about, Jem. Why are you letting Grant beat the shit out of you? You're strong and brave and I've seen that, so why...How, I guess, can he do this to you?" She knows how upset she sounds and she watches Jemma's lip quiver a bit too, before she looks away and says, 

 

"I've got to go." 

 

When John calls down to ask where she is, Skye sighs and tells him, bluntly, "She ran off because her boyfriend beat the crap outta her and I called her on it. And I fired Raina, because while she must be a good bang, she's a terrible secretary." and hangs up. 

 

...

 

It's three in the morning when someone rings the doorbell, and even half awake Skye's wary of it. She's seen enough horror movies to know what happens when you answer the door. Especially when It's storming like no tomorrow outside. Still, she gets up, pulling a warm sweater over her tank top, and shuffles downstairs to peek through the peephole. 

 

Lo and behold, Jemma Garrett, drenched, wearing a muddy nightgown, and even more bruised than she was yesterday. Skye doesn't hesitate then, throwing the door open, forgetting how light a sleeper Coulson is, and hauling Jemma in as quickly as she can, because the longer she's out there the more likely she is to catch something. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's late," Jemma's teeth chatter and that worries Skye more than the time does, but she still quips, 

 

"Well, actually it's early." While forcing a parka over Jemma's head because she's not about to ask her to strip. That would be too tempting, and it didn't feel right even considering the thought when Jemma was so badly injured. "I don't care, Jem. What happened?" 

 

"My father...He told Grant that I told you, and then..." She swallows, shakes her head like she's trying to shake the memory out. It doesn't seem to work. She's pretty sure Jemma's crying. "He wouldn't stop kicking me- I had to get out, I thought he was going to kill me, Skye." 

 

She feels kind of numb. Like, yeah, she'd registered that Grant was hitting her, hurting her, whatever, but the idea that anyone could even try to kill Jemma, let alone hit her, still gets to her. She reaches out and pulls Jemma tight to her, the wetness of Jemma's skin slowly dampening Skye's clothes, but she doesn't care. 

 

"It's okay, Jem." It's far from okay. It's the opposite of okay, this whole situation, but she feels like she's supposed to say something like that. Isn't that what you do when things like this happen? 

 

"I told him it was over, and I just, I ran." She glances down at herself, and then laughs almost hysterically, "I must be an odd sight." 

 

"You look beautiful." Skye says, because for one thing, Jemma always seems to look beautiful, and for another, she feels like she needs to hear it. Needs to be reminded. "You always do."

 

Jemma's head is tucked into her collarbone then, and it's the sound of socks padding down the carpet that make Skye look up, and she and Coulson share a look. He heads for the kettle.

 

"Did you bring anything?" She asks, softly, trying to be gentle, and Jemma's head shakes but doesn't leave the cosy position it's in. "Okay then, you'll have to borrow something of mine-" The image of Jemma in her clothes is again, really tempting, but again she pushes it down. Not the time or place. 

 

"Alright." Jemma whispers, but she seems to have calmed down a bit, now. "Will you...If he comes here, what will you do?"

 

"I'll call the police," Coulson answers for her, and Jemma's head jerks up as she's alerted of his presence. 

 

"Oh, Mr. Coulson," She says, cheeks flushing. "I didn't...I mean, of course I knew that you live here because you and Skye live together because you're her father and I'm going to stop talking now." The whole awkward stammer is unbelievably cute, but Skye just tugs her in the other direction as Coulson, face full of amusement, responds, 

 

"That's true." 

 

She ushers the shorter girl into the bathroom, tossing some flannel bottoms and a t-shirt that has a picture of a cow on it and says 'Udderly awesome' on it that Coulson bought for her a few years back, earning a raised eyebrow from Jemma. 

 

"Oh, shush." She grumbles, and nods towards the bathroom. "Change. Coulson's making hot chocolate." 

 

When Jemma emerges, Skye realizes she was very right, because this is like an 8 on the how tempted is she scale. She needs to get Jemma back into the same room with her adoptive father immediately so she doesn't do anything she might regret. 

 

"You look...Warm. Good. That's good. You should be warm." She says nonsensically, "Living room. Hot chocolate. Now." 

 

Jemma follows her, but there's a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

They sit side by side on the couch in front of the tv, watching Doctor Who- The very same DVD copy that Jemma had gifted her, not saying a word, before Coulson gets up and says he's just going to go check on something. Skye's pretty sure it's code for 'call his friend Nick Fury from SHIELD about this whole Jemma sitch' but she's not about to translate Coulson-ese to Jemma. She doesn't want her to freak out. 

 

"So, your father is very nice." Jemma says after he's been gone a moment. That's an understatement if Skye's ever heard one. Coulson's pretty much the kind of person you meet and then think, 'When I grow up, I wanna be just like you.' or at least, to Skye he is. 

 

"Yeah. He is." 

 

"Why do you call him Coulson?" Jemma's nose does that adorable wrinkling thing and her brows furrow and god, it's like she's doing this on purpose.

 

"He adopted me when I was a teenager. Sometimes I call him Dad, but mainly just Coulson. Dad's for like, heavy emotional moments, you know?" She winces, "That didn't make sense. Nevermind."

 

"No, It made sense, Skye." Jemma insists, "I understood it, anyway." She leans in a bit, leaning against Skye's side, close enough that Skye could just close the distance between them, if she wanted to. 

 

"Oh." She's not sure what else to say because this moment kinda feels heavy too. 

 

"Do you want to know why I came here? Instead of Fitz's, or the police or...Well, anywhere else?" Jemma glances down at her hands when she asks, and then glances back up, searching Skye's face for something. 

 

She does. More than anything. But this smells a bit too much like rebound for her, and if she's going to do this, she's doing it right. In the meantime, she's just gonna make sure Jemma recovers. 

 

"No." 

 

Jemma looks surprised. 

"Tell me, two weeks from now. I'll want to know then." She thinks that's a good enough time frame, because if what she thinks is true is, then she'd only stayed with Ward for so long because of John, and in a way, he'd betrayed her too. There'd been no mention of love or any true loving attachment when they'd spoken about him, so she hoped she was right. 

 

The other girl seems to know what she's saying, so she just smiles, and relaxes into Skye's side, eyes glued to the tv once more. 

 

And if Coulson sees Skye press a kiss to Jemma's forehead when he comes back downstairs and Jemma's fallen asleep against her, he doesn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Kill the Director - the wombats.


End file.
